Returning
by William's fight for Yumi
Summary: Chihiro finds the path that leads to  the bath house. She knows it is dangerous to return, but she needs to see Haku again.
1. Chapter 1

**Returning**

"Chihiro! Why don't you go outside for a while? It's a beautiful day." Chihiro's mother called to her.

"Alright." Chihiro, now 13, stepped outside with a sigh. There was nothing for her to do outside. All of her friends were at camp, and she was alone.

In Chihiro's backyard was open land. She lived on the outskirts of her city. She decided that she'd go explore it, something she hasn't done much of. She walked down the dry, dirt path for what seemed like ages. It winded into a small forest area, and then it went into a small, stone road.

Chihiro gasped. She realized where she was. It was the path that took them to bath where she met Haku. She had driven down it with her parents three years ago when she moved here. Her heart told her she must go back there, but she wasn't sure. Haku had warned her it was not safe to return.

Chihiro missed Haku terribly. Often she found herself thinking of their moments together, flying back from Zaneba's, and when they said their goodbyes in the beautiful field. She knew she must go now, she needed to see her Haku.

She slowly walked down the path, her heart was racing. She came to where the temple began, and her eyes flooded with tears. Her memory of this place seemed like a dream, it didn't feel real. She continued walking into the temple. It looked exactly the same that it had been before. Deserted, but yet beautiful.

Chihiro stepped out into the sunlight. She shielded her eyes, it was very sunny. Immediately warmth rushed over her, and her spine shivered.

"_Here," _she thought, "_is where I last saw him."_

She wanted to stay here forever. The beautiful prairie was breathtaking. As she continued on she saw the river, empty, and she sat down on one of the large stones. As much as she wanted to get to the bath house, she needed to say. She had missed this place so much the past few years.

Chihiro stood up and brushed off her shorts. She gazed over the field and saw the path that would lead her to the bath house. She began walking, and soon jogging. Her heart was still racing, she was so excited. The smell of the spirits' food made her mouth water as she walked by the stand where her parents were once turned into pigs.

"_I remember this place. This is where my parents were turned into pigs." _she thought.

She thought of that time, and she was so scared. Haku helped her through it all, however, without him she would not be who she is today. Her heart longed for him, to hold him in her arms would make her so happy.

Chihiro walked up the stairs, and turned to where the bath house would be. She closed her eyes, she was terrified to look, but yet she wanted to so badly. Hesitating, she opened them.

There it was. The bath house.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading. This is pretty short, but this is the first chapter, the intro. Please r&r! Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro was suddenly terrified.

She was suddenly unsure of coming back. She knew it was very dangerous, humans weren't often accepted in this world. She could be killed.

She knew she must go, and began to walk across. Her knees trembled and she felt almost dizzy. As she took her first step, she felt like she was going to collapse. Somehow she get going, her heart led her on.

As she made it across the bridge, she felt a wave of relief. No one had come out to greet her, no one knew she was here yet. She went through the crawlspace to the stairs that led to the boiler room.

A smile grew on Chihiro's face. These stairs were her old friends, they had once broken while she was walking down them. Chihiro didn't think she'd been ever more terrified than she had been at that moment.

The stairs were still not fixed, one was missing from when she went down them.

She kneeled down and rolled onto her stomach, sliding carefully down the stairs. It took a long time, but she wanted to be sure she was safe.

By the time she reached the bottom her stomach was in another knot. She could barely stand up she was so nervous. She considered going home.

But then a boy with dark hair and green eyes flashed into her head. Haku. The boy who had saved her parents and truly loved her for who she was, and she loved him too. He was the reason she was here. She knew she must continue on.

Chihiro opened the boiler room door, and she immediately smelled a strong scent of smoke from the fire. Warmth came about her, and she smiled. She had missed this place so much.

Kamajii did not hear Chihiro come in. She carefully and quietly walked into the room.

"Ka-Kamajii?" she asked, barely being able to speak.

He turned around in shock. "Chihiro! What on earth are you doing here?" he demanded.

Chihiro was a bit taken back and startled at his reaction.

"I came back to see everyone, I missed Haku and all my other friends here so much." she said somberly.

"Well, we have missed you too, but its very dangerous that you are here. This world is very dangerous nowadays, not safe for a human, especially a young child such as yourself." Kamajii said sternly.

"I'm very sorry, Kamajii. But I need to see Haku." she said quietly.

"Ah, Haku. He left just a few days after you did. I heard he is down in Swamp Bottom's now, near where Zaneba lived." Kamajii told her.

"Oh," said Chihiro, a bit disappointed that she couldn't see him tonight. "Will I be able to go see him?" she asked.

"If you can get your hands on some train tickets. They are still very hard to get. I don't have any left, maybe you'll be lucky and find a spirit who has some." Kamajii said.

"Okay. So how has the bath house been without Haku? Did Yubaba get a new apprentice?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, her name is Ai. She is the same as Haku was, very serious and not very social. She is not around the bath house much, she is usually off doing something for Yubaba." he told her.

"Oh. I see." Chihiro said. "Do you think Yubaba will mind me being here?"

"As long as your willing to work, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright. Well, I think I'm going to go find Lin. I'll come see you again tomorrow!" She called out as she crawled through the small sliding door.

"Be careful!" Kamajii called after her.

Chihiro looked up. She had forgotten how massive the bath house was. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the lever to go up. She was dreading having the workers see her, she wasn't sure how'd they react.

The elevator door opened, and it was rather quiet, since the spirits havent arrived yet. The ladies were cleaning the floors and baths, while workers in the kitchen prepared food for this evening's guests.

Chihiro looked around for Lin. She had assumed she'd be cleaning one of the baths, so she carefully walked over to where the tubs where, hoping to not be noticed.

"Lin!" she called out.

Lin walked out into the open hallway. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Then she realized who it was.

"Sen!" she exclaimed, running over to her and giving her a hug. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, I'm back." Chihiro said with a smile. "I came to find Haku."

"Haku left a long time ago. A little after you did. We have a new girl now, her name is Ai. She's just as annoying and rude as Haku, I can't stand her." Lin sighed.

"Oh." Chihiro said. "Do you think you know where I could get train tickets?" she asked hopefully.

"Train tickets? I've heard Yubaba's got a whole bunch up in her office. But she'd never give them to you. Why don't you just stay here for a while?" Lin offered.

"Yubaba's got train tickets in her office…" Chihiro said, completely ignoring Lin's last comment.

"You aren't going to steal them, are you?" Lin asked doubtfully.

"I have no choice." Chihiro said, sure of herself. "I'll be back later!" and she ran off.

"Wait!" Lin called out, but it was too late. Chihiro had already run off.

The spirits were just arriving, and the bath house became loud and crowded. No one would know what she doing. Yubaba had just taken off, so it was the perfect time to take them.

Chihiro crossed her fingers that she would not happen to meet Ai there.

She took the elevator up to the top floor, where it was silent and calm. She opened up the beautiful doors leading into Yubaba's office. She remembered how pretty the hallway was, full of colorful walls and statues.

She tiptoed, making sure that in case anyone was in the office, they would not hear her coming.

She peeked around the corner, and, to her relief, no one was there. She walked over to the desk, and opened the drawers. She glanced around and then she saw them. A large wad of tickets, there must have been hundreds.

Yubaba would surely not notice if she took some, she thought.

She stood there for a while, building up the courage, and then she closed her eyes.

She took four tickets.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! My laptop charger broke so my computer was dead for a week. Please rate and review! :)


End file.
